


[Vid] Titanium

by giandujakiss



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  Titanium<br/>Summary: Suffering Sappho.<br/>Length: 3:59</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1588136.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/887847.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Titanium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianne La Mercenaire (diannelamerc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/gifts).



**Password to view:** feminum

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421758) by [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel)




End file.
